


The Tale of the Three Brothers

by acrosstheinternet



Series: All Together Now [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flashbacks, Parallels, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrosstheinternet/pseuds/acrosstheinternet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOT MY GIF OR PICTURE</p><p>Warnings: Language; Physical and verbal abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of the Three Brothers

All Together Now

Part 3

 

 

            "WHAT THE HELL, YOU SON OF A BITCH?!" Dean struggled against Michael's hold on him. His teeth showed and his nose flared. "I **_WILL_** KILL YOU!" "Now, Dean. You know that I can't possess a vessel without permission first. You know deep down that all Ben ever wanted was to be like you. And now he can." Michael smiled darkly while stretching Ben's hand to look at it.

           

            _"Dean, what are all these weapons for?" Ben said with his head in the trunk of the Impala. "Get out of there, Ben!" Dean pushed him aside and immediately closed the trunk. He locked it and put the key in his back pocket. "What are you so upset about? When you were my age, you said you already knew how to shoot a gun!" "Ben, listen to me. You will never learn how to use any of these weapons. You will **never** grow up to be like me, okay?"_

           

            "He's your direct descendant, Dean. I didn't know how much he's like you, either. When you were a child, we were ordered to watch over you and your brother. When Ben was born, the same orders were given. It was like what you humans say, ' _A blast from the past_ '." "So, what? You went into the future to get a vessel just to tell us how much of an ass you are?" Dean huffed. "I also came to tell of the prophecy as well, maggot." "What prophecy?" "The prophecy of you and your brothers, Dean."

 

            "You know the story of why you two are the true vessels. But you weren't told the other part. You see, there was a third son. The last part of the story." "No, there isn't." Dean argued. "Adam and Eve only had two kids - Cain and Abel." "Dean, there **_was_** another son. His name was Seth." "Your brother is right. After Cain killed Abel, Adam was heartbroken. Out of human stupidity,  he had an affair. His mistress bore a son and named him Seth. Your Bible gets it wrong, however. Many say that it was Eve's child. But when she saw the baby, she cursed Adam and his descendants. She left him and was never seen again." Michael shook his head. "So this is where Adam fits in, huh? The mistake child?" Dean was turning red because of how angry he was. "No, the forgotten. Cain, the possessed. Abel, the breath of life. Seth, the appointed one. The one to carry his older brothers when they were to kill each other.  Just like you and Sam were parallels of Lucifer and myself, so were they. Cain, the older brother. He was loyal to his father and would do anything for his brothers just like myself. Abel, the middle child. The younger to the older. He was rebellious and never followed a single order. He felt like he didn't belong to his family. Samuel, did Lucifer ever tell you about how he ran away from Heaven?" Sam's brow furrowed. "He - He mentioned it once. I thought he was just trying to convince me to say yes." "Before humanity was created, the earth was just grass and water.  Our Father had created a place disconnected from Heaven. Earth was connected to Heaven, but this place wasn't. It - it was lonely." Michael shuddered. "I think He knew that when he made humanity, that Lucifer would rebel. But in an argument between them, Lucifer ran to that place and didn't return home for awhile. Our Father was heartbroken. When he finally came back, He forgave him without any punishment. That is when we were certain that he was the favorite. He could do no wrong."

 

            _"WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR BROTHER?!" John was furious. Sam had left and Dean had done everything in his power to stop him. "Dad. He finally left. He went to Stanford." Dean stared at the floor. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STOP HIM." "DAD, I TRI-" SLAP. "You're a disgrace. You're not my son."_

_Four years later..._

_"You walked away, Sam." "You walked away! You're the one who said, 'Don't come back,' Dad. You're the one who closed that door, not me! You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!" Silence._

_Later..._

 

_"Look, Sam. We both said things. I'm glad you're okay. But don't you dare leave this family again." "Yes, sir."_

            "I read your thoughts, Dean Winchester. Now you understand the parallels." "Where the hell does Adam fit in?" "Adam's parallel is Seth and Gabriel. Once Eve left and Cain became a demon for trading his soul to guarantee Abel's in Heaven, Adam wanted nothing to do with his third son. Once Sam came back from college, John ignored Adam and wanted nothing to do with him. When Lucifer was cast out, God wanted nothing to do with Gabriel. That is when Gabriel left Heaven feeling like he had no place back home. Much like you and Sam, Lucifer and Gabriel had a close relationship. With Lucifer gone, Gabriel went to Earth and didn't return to Heaven until his death. Just like their fathers, the brothers forgot about the third child in each story as well. Seth didn't see Abel because he was killed before his death and Cain was only a human for a short period of time. During that time, the two brothers never spoke. When Lucifer was gone, I'm ashamed to say I was so into my grief that I never thought about how Gabriel felt. To this day, I blame myself for him leaving. What I'm saying is that you have a second chance. You've heard my story. Now,  don't forget your brother. You didn't follow your stories and neither should he. Don't let him be forgotten."


End file.
